riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:WandersmokLight/Co jest ze mną nie tak?Aaa... właśnie wysłałam nauczyciela do Tartaru
thumb|400px|Okładka Tom 1 " Córka Śmierci" Rozdział 1 Nudna codziennośc (do czasu) Jeśli myślicie, że macie nudne życie i dość codzienności. Dobrze wam radzę: Zastanówcie się jeszcze ''raz!'' Jedno głupie życzenie, a całe życie może stanąć do góry nogami.' Gdyby ktoś jeszcze miesiąc temu powiedział mi, że będę biegła metrem ścigana przez nauczyciela, który zamienił się w mantikorę, skakała na łeb na szyję z Empire State Building na grzbiet latającego konia, a to wszystko w zaledwie kilka tygodni po tym, jak omal nie zmiażdżyła mnie ręka ze skały wielkości domu. Pomyślałabym, że zwariował, co pewnie było by bliskie prawdzie, ale ostatnio nic nie jest w stanie mnie zdziwić. No... może tylko satyr jedzący spagetti razem z talerzem trochę mnie zaskoczył (podobno naczynia smakują jak chrupki). ''Żyć nie umierać... Opowiem, jak to było po kolei, może wtedy coś zrozumie. Wszystko zaczęło się...od tej głupiej, sześciometrowej, skalnej ręki. Szłam parkową alejką. Minęłam kępkę bratków. O tej porze nie było wielu spacerowiczów. Park wyglądał na opustoszały, chyba nikt nie jest tak głupi jak ja by wyjść w ulewę na dwór. Może to dziwne, ale tylko w burzy potrafię myśleć, jeszcze jedno dziwactwo Jessicy Stormys. -Stormys, do mnie ale już! -usłyszałam znajomy głos -Panie Cierniak. Naprawdę nie wiem o co chodzi, ja naprawdę nic nie zrobiłam. A jeśli chodzi o tamten basen, to nie wiem dlaczego to wybuchło.-powoli obróciłam się do źródła głosu. Ale za mną nie stał pan Cierniak. Z ziemi wyłoniła się wielka dłoń. Cała z kamienia i skał. Głos nauczyciela wydobywał się z dołu, z....Ziemi! Wrzasnęłam. Zrobiłam w tył zwrot i pobiegłam ile sił w nogach. Przed parkiem stał właściciel głosu. Mój najbardziej znienawidzony nauczyciel. -T- to coś...Ta ręka....wielka...ogromna...-ze strachu język mi się plątał. Nauczyciel tylko się uśmiechnął. Z jego twarzą zaczęło się dziać coś dziwnego. Powoli pojawiało się na niej futro. Chwilę później zamiast mężczyzny w średnim wieku stało przede mną coś ala mega wielka maszkara przypominająca wilka z skorpionim ogonem. -AAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!-wrzasnęłam jeszcze głośniej. Mimo przerażenia nie mogłam ruszyć się z miejsca. Ręka bezwiednie powędrowała mi do kieszeni. Wyczułam tylko breloczek z kamienia(uwaga zmiana), który zawsze mam przy sobie. O jak dobrze było by mieć cokolwiek poza tym breloczkiem, może jakiś nóż? Cokolwiek! Wyciągnęłam breloczek i modliłam się ,żeby to był tylko głupi sen. Potwór nie zaatakował chyba tylko dlatego, że zdziwiła go moja głupota. Powinnam uciekać, wrzeszczeć, zrobić cokolwiek, a nie stać w miejscu. Parszywe szczęście, jak mam coś zniszczyć, to nie mogę nic rozwalić, a normalnie rzeczy wybuchają gdy tylko ich dotknę. Nagle''' '''kamień na mojej dłoni wydłużył się w...Miecz? Nie wiem kto był bardziej zdziwiony. Ja czy stwór. Instynktownie podniosłam miecz i cięłam po skosie w potwora. Rozpłyną się w kupkę żółtej mgły z wyrazem zaskoczenia na pysku. Z nerwów zemdlałam... Rozdział 2 Że "what"? ''' Obudziłam się zlana potem. ''Ale miałam głupi sen. Pan Cierniak zmienił się w takie wielkie monstrum, breloczek z '''kamienia stał się mieczem. Chyba wariuję, albo mam bujną wyobraźnię. Rozejrzałam się po pokoju. Zaraz, to nie mój POKÓJ! Leżałam na drewnianym łóżku w białej, miękkiej pościeli. Na przeciwko mnie stała mała komódka. Pokój wyglądał nawet przytulnie. Słońce lekko przeświecało przez jasne zasłony. Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Nie czekając na zaproszenie wszedł jakiś szczupły blondyn w pomarańczowej koszulce i jeansach. -Jestem Will syn Apollina. Dobrze się czujesz? Pokiwałam głową. -Gdzie jestem? Co to za miejsce?...Czekaj powiedziałeś że czyim jesteś synem? -Jesteś w Wielkim Domu. W Obozie Herosów. I...lepiej jak Chejron Ci to wytłumaczy. Wstałam. Will podał mi parę czystych ciuchów (stare trochę cuchnęły) i wyszedł żebym mogła się przebrać. ''Jak się tu znalazłam? Co to za miejsce? Will sprawia wrażenie równego gościa, tylko nie raczył nic dokładniej wytłumaczyć. ''Przebrana w jeansy i koszulkę bardzo podobną do tej Willa, wyszłam. Za drzwiami stał a raczej siedział na wózku inwalidzkim mężczyzna w średnim wieku z włosami i brodą lekko przetykaną siwizną. -Witaj. Jessica, tak? Jestem Chejron tymczasowy dyrektor obozu. -Skąd zna pan moje imię? I co to za "obóz"? - Proszę, nazywaj mnie Chejronem. A odpowiadając na twoje drugie pytanie; to jest "Obóz Herosów" miejsce w którym półbogowie tacy jak Ty są bezpieczni przed potworami takimi jak mantikora, która cię zaatakowała Jessico. -Proszę mówić mi ''Jas.'' Że what? I jaki potwór? Nic nie zrobiłam. To tylko moja chora wyobraźnia płata mi figle. Na pewno zaraz obudzę się w swoim łóżku i okaże się że to wszystko był tylko sen. Pan Cierniak nie jest żadną ''mantorą... ''-Mantikorą, m''oja droga. I wiem że możesz nie uwierzyć, ale to prawda. Jedno z twoich rodziców jest greckim lub rzymskim bogiem-wszedł mi w słowo Chejron. - Co jest ze mną nie tak? Aaa...zamieniłam nauczyciela w kupkę pyłu!- powiedziałam sarkastycznie, ale Chejron tylko się uśmiechną. -Czasem potwory podszywają się pod śmiertelników by złapać półbogów w pułapkę. Wyczuwają ich, mają niestety przykrą zdolność odradzania się a skoro mantikora pojawiła się raz to gdy sie odrodzi będzie chciała Cię dopaść. Zamgliło mi się w głowie. Co ten facet gada? Mity, bogowie, to wszystko ma być prawdą? '''Rozdział 3 Mam mętlik w głowie a chłopak wychodzący z wody całkiem suchy wcale nie polepsza sprawy. -Rozumiem że może Ci się mieszać w głowie większość półbogów na początku nie chce wierzyć. - Jakby potrafił czytać w myślach. Ech... A może potrafi? Wszystko jest możliwe.- Zawołam kogoś żeby Cię oprowadził. Jeśli nam się poszczęści zostaniesz uznana jeszcze dzisiaj. - Ech... Nie wiem co o tym myśleć. Ale wierzę pan...Chejronie. -Wspaniale! Will zawołasz Nica.-zwrócił się do stojącego w drzwiach blondyna. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam że syn Apollina wszedł do korytarza. -Jasne.-odparł krótko. -Chejronie muszę z tobą pomówić!- rozległ się głos zza Willa. Do korytarza wbiegł blady chłopak mniej więcej w moim wieku, czyli koło piętnastki. Miał czarne rozczochrane włosy i ciemne oczy. Ubrany był w czarne jeansy i czarny t-shirt. Miał jeszcze starą kurtkę lotniczą i srebrny pierścień z czaszką. -Widziałe...-przerwał na mój widok. Najwyraźniej go zaskoczyłam. Nie wiem czym. Moje oczy są błękitno- zielone, a włosy brązowe wpadające w czerń. Nie wiem co go tak zaskoczyło. Zwykle chłopcy nie ragują tak na mój widok. Jestem klasową samotniczką, Tą'' 'dziwna'' dziewczyną z sierocińca, która ojciec porzucił po urodzeniu, a matka zniknęła w ten sam sposób. -Yyy...Cześć! Jestem Jas, a ty Nico tak? Miło poznać.-starałam sie rozładować napięcie uśmiechem. -Wzajemnie. Chejronie możemy porozmawiać na osobności? -powiedział jakbym już przestała istnieć. - Oczywiście. Will mógłbyś poprosić Percy'ego żeby oprowadził Jas po obozie. -Ok. Już się robi. Wyszłam za synem Apollina na zewnątrz. Moim oczom ukazał sie niesamowity....nie to nie dobre słowo....BAJECZNY nawet w połowie nie oddaje tego co zobaczyłam. W dolince zobaczyłam stajnie z której wychodziły skrzydlate konie? ''Arenę i ściankę wspinaczkową po której płynęła lawa, a to tylko kilka miejsc w całym zachwycającym krajobrazie. Mogłabym tak stać cały dzień a ciągle nie miałabym dość. Z zachwytu wyrwał mnie głos Willa. -Percy, Chejron prosi żebyś oprowadził Jas.-blondyn zwrócił się do wysokiego, szczupłego, na oko siedemnastoletniego chłopaka. Miał oczy koloru morza i czarne lekko długie włosy. -Czy-czy ty właśnie wyszedłeś z wody całkiem suchy? -zaczęłam się jąkać ze zdziwienia. -Uroki bycia synem boga morza.-uśmiechną się szczerze Percy. -Ach...ok. '''Rozdział 4 Umieram!!!! (tylko żartowałam)' Percy pokazał mi cały obóz. Gdybym miała to wszystko opisać zajęło by to cały dzień albo dłużej więc opowiem w skrócie: cały teren otaczają wzgórza i pola truskawek, pogoda jest magicznie kontrolowana (nigdy nie ma niespodzianek ), jest arena, ścianka wspinaczkowa z lawą, stajnie pegazów, kuźnia, zbrojownia i las pełen potworów (żebyśmy mieli z czym walczyć). Tak z grupsz z tego składa się obóz. Dowiedziałam się że większość herosów ma ADHD (też mam) i dyslekcję (o dziwo nie mam tego problemu), bo nasze umysły są zaprogramowane na starożytną grekę lub łacinę. Fala informacji zalewa mnie z każdej strony. Chyba przyjęłam juz tyle dziwności że mój mózg nie nadąża. Po jakimś czasie przestanie mnie dziwić wszystko co tu się dzieje (no mam nadzieję). Spacerowaliśmy właśnie z Percym po polu truskawek gdy zawołała go jakaś blondynka o szarych oczach i podeszła do nas. -Cześć, Annabeth! To jest Jas. Jas to jest Annabeth moja dziewczyna.-uśmiechną się do blondynki. -Hej! Masz już przydział? -spytała szarooka. -Nie.-powiedziałam -To wspaniałe miejsce, choć jeszcze nie za bardzo to wszystko rozumiem. Ci bogowie, potwory to trochę za dużo. -Wiem jak się czujesz.-chyba szczerze mi współczuła. Nie wyglądała jak jedna z tych którzy mówią coś tylko po to by nie było innym przykro. - To może ja was zostawię. Przejdę sie jeszcze po obozie, ok? -Jasne. Jak masz ochotę, tylko nie idź do lasu.- uprzedził mnie Percy. -Pamiętam. Potwory itp. Zostawiłam ich samym sobie. Przeszłam się kawałek po polu. Truskawki pachniały rozkosznie. Moją uwagę zwrócił cień na krawędzi lasu. Jakiś ruch. Powoli podeszłam bliżej. Coś sunęło cieniem. Nie wiem jak to wyczułam ale to było jak widmowy sznurek, pierwszy raz mi się to zdarzyło, ale czułam że muszę za tym iść. Weszłam w las. Rozdział 5 Co się dzieje?! Idąc za przeczuciem "cieniem" zagłębiałam sie coraz bardziej w gęstwinę . Ani się spostrzegłam a niebo pociemniało. Zbliżał się zachód słońca. Głowa podpowiadała mi żeby zawrócić, ale instynkt wiódł dalej w las. Posłuchałam tego drugiego. Nagle przestałam wyczuwać tę dziwną energię. Weszłam na jakąś polanę. Na środku wznosił się wielki kopiec z kamienia. Czułam dziwne promieniowanie z tego miejsca. Był zimne a jednocześnie gorące. Przede mną klęczał...Nico. Nie patrzył na mnie. Chyba mnie nie zauważył. Klęczał i płakał, zdziwiło mnie to. Wyczułam coś jeszcze. Od niego promieniowało coś podobnego jak z tego cienia tylko mocniej. Zrozumiałam. Nie wiem skąd to wiedziałam, może podświadomie, ale byłam pewna że to ON był w tym cieniu. Promieniował z niego smutek. Podeszłam spokojnie i cicho usiadłam koło niego. Wciąż mnie nie zauważył. -To ty byłeś w tym cieniu, tak? Co tu się stało? To miejsce promieniuje energią. -szepnęłam Nico rozejrzał się nieprzytomnie jakby mnie nie widział. -Kto tu jest? Jestem synem Hadesa, nie podchodź! -Spokojnie Nico. To ja Jas. Chłopak wciąż rozglądał się w koło. Najwyraźniej nie mogąc zlokalizować źródła mojego głosu. -Pokaż się! Wyczuwam duchy zmarłych. Nie masz się po co ukrywać! Do kogo on mówi nie ma tu nikogo oprócz mnie a ja nie jestem martwa. Pomachałam mu ręką przed twarzą. Mrugną kilka razy, jakby dopiero mnie zauważył. -Skąd ty się tu wzięłaś? Jak się pojawiłaś przede mną? Przedtem wyczuwałem tylko ducha, a przynajmniej coś podobnego. -Nie wiem. Szłam za energią z cienia aż trafiłam tu zobaczyłam, że płaczesz i podeszłam. Zacząłeś krzyczeć jakbyś mnie nie widział.-odpowiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą. Nico patrzył nad moją głowę. Też tam spojrzałam. O mało nie wrzasnęłam. Nad moją głową unosił się znak. Czarna, dymna czaszka ze świecącymi na fioletowo oczami. Zacisnęłam powieki, chciałam zniknąć, po prostu rozpłynąć się. Nico wrzasną. Otworzyłam oczy. Patrzył na mnie jakby mnie nie widział. Znów skupiłam się tym razem na pojawieniu się. -Ty...zniknęłaś....a....potem....-zabełkotał. I zemdlał. Ledwo go podtrzymałam. Rozdział 6 Syn boga podziemia mdleje na mój widok ' Położyłam Nica na trawie. Jego głowę oparłam na moich kolanach. Oddychał spokojnie. Po chwili otworzył oczy. Usiadł i chyba chciał wstać ale nie utrzymał się na nogach i znów usiadł. Popatrzył na mnie z...s''trachem? ''-''Hej, już w porządku? -spytałam. -T-tak już ok.-Nico wciąż miał lekko szklisty wzrok. Chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć ale na polanę wpadli Percy, Annabeth i kilku innych obozowiczów. -Co wy tu robicie? Szukamy was od kilku godzin, a wy sobie tu tak siedzicie?!-wrzasnęła Annabeth -To nie jej wina. Przyszła tu za mną.-sprzeciwił się syn Hadesa. -Nieważne chodźcie do Chejrona. Wszyscy się niepokoją.-Percy szybko wszedł w słowo Annabeth by ta nie wydarła się na nas. Poszliśmy z Nickiem za Percym i Annabeth, która nie wyglądała na zachwyconą. -Dzięki że to powiedziałeś, ale wiesz że nie musisz brać winy na siebie. -Wiem, ale powiedziałem prawdę poszłaś tam za mną. -Wiesz co to za symbol, tak? Chciał mi odpowiedzieć ale chyba się rozmyślił. No, i doszliśmy do wielkiego domu. Przed budynkiem stał Chejron tylko jakiś dziwny. Od pasa w górę był normalnym człowiekiem a od pasa w duł jego tłów był białym koniem. Niestety nie miałam czasu długo się nad tym zastanawiać, bo centaur (chyba tak się mówi o pół koniach pół ludziach w mitologii) przygalopował do nas. -Odwołać poszukiwania! Znaleźli się! -krzykną do jakiejś dziewczyny-Co wy sobie wyobrażaliście już grubo po północy a wy sami w lesie? -powiedział zagniewany. -Jas poszła za mną.-powiedział Nico. -To nie prawda. To znaczy...nie zupełnie-i opowiedziałam wszystko od początku. O dziwnym przeczuciu, o tym jak znalazłam Nica na polanie (pomijając fakt że płakał). Gdy doszłam do pojawienia się znaku Chejron przerwał mi: -Wiesz co oznaczał ten symbol? -spytał. -Nie.-odpowiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą. -Ja wiem-wtrącił się Nico-to znak boga śmierci, Tanatosa. 'Rozdział 7 Śmierć przez duże "Ś" ?' -Nie! To niemożliwe! -nie chciałam uwierzyć w jego słowa choć wyczuwałam że to prawda. -Nie możemy tu o tym rozmawiać.-uciszył mnie Chejron- Chodźcie. Usłuchałam. Usiedliśmy w fotelach. Ogień trzaskał w kominku salonu Wielkiego Domu. -Nigdy coś takiego się nie zdarzyło. Półboskie dziecko Śmierci. To nigdy nie powinno się zdarzyć. Heros który potrafi '''rozkazać '''umrzeć. To wielka odpowiedzialność.-powiedział centaur. -Śmierć przez duże "Ś"? To znaczy że jestem dziwadłem?! Nie mam wpływu na to skąd pochodzę! Nie można osądzać ludzi po ich pochodzeniu! I co to znaczy że mogę rozkazać komuś umrzeć? -wydarłam się. -Oznacza to co słyszysz. Możesz komuś kazać umrzeć a on umrze. -wtrącił się jak dotąd milczący Nico. -A skąd Ty to niby wiesz?!-nerwy mi puścił, nie panowałam nad sobą. -Spokój.- powiedział stanowczo Chejron- Nie możemy siać paniki. Puki nie dowiemy się co potrafisz i puki nie nauczysz się nad tym panować nie możemy ryzykować że coś się stanie poza obozem. -Mam rozumieć że jestem niebezpieczna i dlatego mam zostać w miejscu pełnym ludzi! -wrzasnęłam. -Rozumiem że może to być dla ciebie okropne ale to jedyne wyjście.-stwierdził centaur. -Nie powinniśmy wyjawiać twojego prawdziwego rodzica, bo wybuchnie panika.-powiedział Nico.-Możesz się podawać za córkę Hadesa. To najrozsądniejszy i najbardziej wiarygodny wybór . -Dlaczego? -spytałam już trochę spokojniej. -Bo Hades panuje nad śmiercią. Gdybyś nagle ujawniła swoje "moce" będą związane ze śmiercią. -dodał centaur I można będzie to łatwiej wytłumaczyć.-dodał Nico -Okej, okej. -przyznałam-Rozumiem. Nie siejmy paniki. -Nico pokarz Jas domek i idźcie spać. Dużo się dzisiaj wydarzyło. Poszliśmy do domku Hadesa był ciemny i trochę ponury, ale widać że ktoś starał się by wnętrze było w miarę przytulne. Miałam dziwne przeczucie że tym "ktosiem" był Nico. Wskazał mi wolne łóżko. Sam położył sie na drugim. -Czuj sie jak u siebie.-powiedział i położył się na materacu. Po chwili juz chrapał. Zerknęłam do łazienki i poszłam w jego ślady. Zasnęłam. '''Rozdział 8 Zaraz coś rąbnę! Obudziłam się zlana potem. Śniło mi się że umarłam. Nie, nie żartuję i to nie jest śmieszne.(No dobra trochę jest, córce boga śmierci śni się że umiera. To jakiś nonsens!) Popatrzyłam na łóżko mojego "brata". Jeszcze spał, więc poszłam do łazienki. Była ciemna. Jak wszystko w tym domku. Czarne kafelki, czarne ściany, czarna wanna i umywalka, słowem wszystko. Ktoś zostawił mi komplet nowych ubrań: czarne jeansy i bluzkę tego samego koloru. Szkoda ze nie ma czegoś kolorowego. Nie wiem dlaczego dzieci Hadesa czy jakiego ktokolwiek innego boga mają nosić ciuch w kolorach ich rodziców. Mimo wszystko poczułam wdzięczność. W szafce znalazłam szampon, mydło i czysty ręcznik (oczywiście czarny). Upewniłam się że drzwi są zamknięte i wskoczyłam pod prysznic. Gdy byłam już sucha i ubrana. Otworzyłam drzwi i zerknęłam do pokoju. Nico siedział na krześle (tak, mamy w domku stół i krzesła oraz kanapę), Chyba na mnie czekał. -Cześć!- przywitałam się. -Ile ty się możesz ubierać? Śniadanie zaraz się zacznie. -zapytał -No to idziemy? -postanowiłam zlekceważyć pierwsze pytanie. Pewnie nie przywykł do współlokatorów. Po pięciu minutach weszliśmy do pawilonu jadalnego. Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na mnie. Spuściłam wzrok. Usiadłam przy stole koło Nica. -Dlaczego wszyscy się na mnie gapią?- szepnęłam -Myślą że jesteś córką Hadesa, a dzieci wielkiej trójki zdarzają się bardzo rzadko. Teraz jestem tylko ja, Percy, Jason, Thalia i maja siostra Hazel.- powiedział obojętnie. -Ty masz siostrę?- omal nie zadławiłam się owsianką, która pojawiła się przede mną i, którą zaczęłam jeść. -Przyrodnią. Jest córką Plutona.-powiedział jakby był przyzwyczajony to tego rodzaju pytań. -Rzymska heroska, tak? -Yhy- przytakną. Nie zadawałam więcej pytań. Zajęłam się owsianką była taka jak lubię. Do naszego stołu podeszła dziewczyna, wysoka brunetka z burzą loków. Od niej bił zapach gałki muszkatołowej i cynamonu. -O, następna córeczka Hadesa. -powiedziała drwiąco-Na twoim miejscu bym uważała na niego.-wskazała na Nica-Jego pierwsza siostra źle skończyła. Rozdeptał ją Talos, co nie Nico?- uśmiechnęła się słodko. Znam ten typ dziewczyn aż za dobrze; wredna, popularna, zadufana w sobie a to tylko część cech. Postanowiłam szybko przerwać rozmowę, bo czułam że Nico zaraz nie wytrzyma. Biła od niego aura śmierci, czułam ją wtedy w lesie i czułam teraz. Pewnie pojawia się gdy targają nim silne emocje. Zaraz ją rąbnę! -Och, złotko-powiedziałam przesłodzonym tonem-może byś usiadła. Wiesz twoja śliczna buźka strasznie by zbrzydła gdybym ''przypadkowo ''wezwała kilka szkieletów i straciła ''nad nimi kontrolę, a one całkiem ''przypadkiem ''Cię zaatakowały. Była by strasznie szkoda, nie uważasz? -Ty...ty...-najwyraźniej podziałało, zbiłam ją z tropu. Obróciła sie na pięcie i usiadła przy innym stoliku. -Sam dałbym radę.-warkną Nico. -Wiem, ale bardzo chciałam utrzeć jej nosa.-postanowiłam nie wspominać o aurze. 'Rozdział 9 Obóz jest boski (dosłownie)' Chejron podał mi plan zajęć. Najpierw miałam grekę, później łucznictwo i fechtunek. Lekcja opieki nad pegazami była po obiedzie i na tym kończyły się zajęcia na dziś. Zapytałam Nica o jego zajęcia. Mamy razem fechtunek. Super będzie mi raźniej w pierwszym dniu. Skończyłam śniadanie i poszłam na grekę. Lekcja minęła zadziwiająco szybko. Łucznictwo zleciał w ten sam sposób. Strasznie cieszyłam się na fechtunek. Ruszyłam na arenę. Była wielka jak stadion. Na środku stało kilka manekinów ćwiczebnych. Nauczycielem okazał się dwudziesto paroletni chłopak. Spojrzał na mnie przelotnie. -Ustawić się w pary.-wykonaliśmy polecenie. Już szłam w stronę Nica, ale trener zawołał mnie. -Ty, nowa dzisiaj ćwiczysz ze mną! -krzykną. -Jestem Jas.-przedstawiłam się. -Carl. Dobrze zaczynamy! Raz...dwa...trzy! Inne pary już walczyły. Carl staną w pozycji. -Pokarz co potrafisz.-powiedział i zaszarżował. Ledwo odbiłam pierwszy cios, drugim zostałam rozbrojona. Carl podał mi miecz i powiedział "Jeszcze raz". Za drugim razem było podobnie, trzecim tak samo. Za czwartym wkurzyłam się. -Nie umiem! Nigdy mi to nie wyjdzie! -krzyknęłam. -Wspaniale! Niech wszyscy tu podejdą i zobaczą co potrafisz córko Hadesa.- powiedział Carl- Przerwać pojedynki! Niech wszyscy tu podejdą! -krzykną, ten facet coraz bardziej mnie wkurza. Podeszli wszyscy co do jednego i utworzyli luźny krąg wokół nas. Ten facet chce mnie ośmieszyć czy co? -Raz...dwa...-zaczą odliczać-trzy! Ruszył na mnie z uniesionym mieczem. Po chwili leżałam bez broni na ziemi a cała arena śmiała się ze mnie. Wstałam, otrzepałam się, podniosłam miecz i spojrzałam na Carla z moim najsłodszym uśmiechem, który jest dość przerażający. -Dobra walka.-powiedziałam. Pewnie myślał że wypadnę z areny z płaczem i będzie się mógł ze mnie śmiać. Co to to nie. Jestem córką Śmierci i nie zamierzam się mazgaić pierwszego dnia. Muszę pokazać że się nie dam tak jak pokazałam to tej ślicznotce w pawilonie. '''Rozdział 10 Nie cierpię zielonego dymu' Z stajni wyrzucili mnie po pierwszych pięciu minutach zajęć. Głównie dlatego że pegazy na sam mój widok wyleciały za drzwi i następne dwadzieścia minut wszyscy ,oprócz mnie, spędzili na wyłapywaniu ich. Ponieważ nic innego nie miałam w planach. Postanowiłam się przejść. Idąc przez pola truskawek rozmyślałam nad tym jak łatwo dałam się pokonać na arenie. Ta myśl nie dawała mi spokoju. W końcu po bezowocnych rozmyślaniach postanowiłam iść do domku Hadesa. Może Nico już wrócił? Chłopaka nie było w środku. Usiadłam na łóżku. Gapiłam się w czarny sufit i myślałam o wszystkim co się zdarzyło przez ostatnie kilka dni. Wciąż trudno mi w to wszystko uwierzyć. Do pokoju wszedł Nico. -Idziesz na ognisko? -zapytał -Tak już.-straciłam poczucie czasu. Czy to możliwe że przesiedziałam w domku całe popołudnie i kolację. Najwyraźniej tak. Poszłam za Nickiem. Ognisko płonęło na placyku. Większość obozowiczów już siedziała na swoich miejscach. Usiadłam na samym brzegu światła. Rozpoczęło się śpiewanie. Kilka obozowych piosenek później. Ogień przygasł. Ruda dziewczyna (Rachel-żywa wyrocznia delficka) siedząca koło Chejrona osunęła się w tył. Zielona mgła zaczęła wydobywać się z jej ust. Kilku chłopaków próbowało ją usadzić na stołku o trzech nogach, ale ona wysunęła się zręcznie. Jej oczy świeciły na zielono. Wokół ogniska zrobiło się wyjątkowo cicho. Duch wyroczni w ciele Rachel podszedł powoli w moją stronę. Ogień zmienił barwę z pomarańczowej na czerń, a dziewczyna zaczęła mówić: '' Łka w otchłani'' '' kwiatów pani.'' W''ojnę powstrzyma'' '' chłopak i dziewczyna.'' '' Ciemności dzieci nic nie powstrzyma.'' Po tych słowach zamrugała. -Co się dzieje?- spytała -Rozejść się.-powiedział Chejron. Rozległo się kilka nie zadowolonych pomruków, ale wszyscy posłuchali. Miałam zamiar wrócić do domku, ale centaur zatrzymał mnie spojrzeniem w stylu "Zaczekaj, musimy porozmawiać." Poczekałam aż wszyscy odejdą. Chejron skiną na mnie głową. Poszłam za nim do Wielkiego Domu. Rozdział 11 Zadanie niemożliwe ''' Na werandzie oprócz Chejrona stała Rachel. Podeszłam do nich. -Dyskutowaliśmy o nowej przepowiedni. I mamy powody przypuszczać że dotyczy waszej dwójki.-oznajmił centaur. -Dwójki?- spytałam. -Tak, dwójki.-podskoczyłam na ten dźwięk. Za mną stał Nico. -Porozmawiajmy w środku.-zaproponowałam. Wszyscy się zgodzili. Tak więc po chwili siedzieliśmy w pokoju rekreacyjnym przy stole ping-pongowym każdy z kubkiem gorącej czekolady. -Wie ktoś co oznacza ta przepowiednia i dlaczego nie ma tu reszty grupowych? -przerwałam kłopotliwe milczenie. -Rachel, czy pamiętasz cokolwiek z przepowiedni?- centaur zignorował moje pytanie. -Nie, to dziwne nigdy wcześniej mi się to nie zdarzyło. -''"Łka w otchłani, kwiatów pani..." ''-wyrecytowałam-Kto jest bogiem kwiatów? -Demeter jest boginią roślin. Może o nią chodzi?- odpowiedział Nico. -Może. A otchłań, o co może chodzić?- spytałam. -Jedyne co przychodzi mi na myśl to Tartar.- wtrąciła się Rachel. -Ale dlaczego Demeter ma łkać w Tartarze i jak ma się do tego reszta przepowiedni?- spytałam znowu. - ''" Wojnę powstrzyma chłopak i dziewczyna. Dzieci ciemności nic nie powstrzyma"-'' dokończył Nico. -Dzieci ciemności...Hmm- mrukną Chejron. -Ciemność. Może chodzić o śmierć.- zasugerowałam.-Dzieci śmierci, czyli...ja i Nico? -Na to wychodzi.-zgodził się syn Hadesa. '''Rozdział 12 Przepowiednie to dno Misja została ogłoszona po śniadaniu. Nico i ja wyruszamy wieczorem. Drwiący uśmieszek Drew (ślicznotka z pawilonu jadalnego) mówił jasno: Małe szanse powodzenia. Smutne spojrzenia innych obozowiczów również nie podnosiły na duchu. Nico cały czas chodził przygaszony i unikał ludzi (bardziej niż zwykle). Martwiłam się o niego. Z tego co słyszałam tylko troje herosów weszło do Tartaru i wróciło. Percy i Annabeth wpadli tam razem i wrócili. No a Nico...jest jedynym który wszedł tam samotnie i przeżył. Rozumiałam dlaczego nie chce tam wracać. Czytałam trochę o otchłani. Dzieci Ateny miały zadziwiająco dużo książek zwarzywszy, że większość półbogów na ADHD i dyslekcję co trochę utrudnia czytanie. Podobno Tartar to najgłębsza część podziemia, ciemna dziura bez dna (To ostatnie można wykreślić. Otchłań'' 'musi'' mieć dno skoro da się z tam tąd wyjść). Dzień miną spokojnie i nadzwyczaj normalnie. Po obiedzie poszłam spakować swoje rzeczy. Syn Hadesa siedział na łóżku koło czarnego, pełnego plecaka. Kiwną głową na powitanie. Bez słowa spakowałam ubrania, ambrozję i nektar (pożyczyłam od dzieci Apollina). Po chwili Nico przerwałam milczenie: -Nie powinnaś iść to zbyt niebezpieczne. -Uważasz że nie dam sobie rady, bo jestem dziewczyną! Poprzednim razem omal nie zginąłeś i myślisz że pozwolę Ci iść samemu?! Przepowiednia mówi jasno Chłopak i dziewczyna.-wybuchłam -Nie oto chodzi! Widziałem Tartar! Byłem tam! Nie wiesz co nas tam czeka! Nie mogę stracić następnej ważnej dla mnie osoby! Nie po tym jak straciłem Biancę! -Czekaj, powiedziałeś że jestem dla Ciebie ważna?- spytałam oszołomiona. -Tak! To powiedziałem!- wrzasną i najwyraźniej zaskoczony własną śmiałością wybiegł z domu. Czekaj! ''Chciałam zawołać. W ostatniej chwili powstrzymałam się. Usiadłam na łóżku i ukryłam twarz w dłoniach. Po zmierzchu Argus (szef ochrony obozu) odwiózł nas na Manhattan. Dalej musimy radzić sobie sami. Wysiedliśmy koło przystanku autobusowego. Kilku bezdomnych kuliło się w chłodnym styczniowym powietrzu. Poczułam chłód, ale nie taki zwykły. Przypominał ten, który czułam kiedy szłam za cieniem na polanę. To coś mnie ciągnęło, przyzywało. Wiedziałam że to jest ważne i muszę za tym iść. Ruszyłam za tym przeczuciem. -Ej, gdzie idziesz?- spytał Nico. Nie odpowiedziałam. Szłam dalej niewzruszona. Nie obejrzałam się za siebie ale chyba szedł za mną. W pewnym momencie trop sie urwał i znalazłam sie twarzom w twarz z... '''Rozdział 13 Szakale są spoko' ... najprzystojniejszym chłopakiem jakiego w życiu widziałam. Miał czarne włosy ułożone w taki sposób "właśnie wstałem z łóżka i wyglądam bosko", ciemne oczy pełne dziwnego smutku, czarny podkoszulek, wąskie jeansy, skurzaną kurtkę i buty. -Jestem Anubis, miło Cię widzieć Jessico.- powiedział boski chłopak. -Czy...czy my sie znamy?- spytałam. -Nie osobiście, ale słyszałem o tobie.-oznajmił z lekkim uśmiechem. -Anubis, egipski bóg pogrzebów?- spytał Nico. -We własnej osobie.-przez chwilę jego obraz zamigotał i pojawił sie w innych ciuchach. Egipskiej spódniczce i w biżuterii. Oczy miał pomalowane kohlem. Mrugnęłam i powrócił do swojej poprzedniej postaci. A może tylko mi się zdawało? -Okej...skoro już się przedstawiliśmy, to czego chcesz?- spytałam ponownie. Ten jego uśmiech jest rozbrajający, ale z bogami nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Może to potwór w przebraniu? -Chcę wam pomóc. Bez tego nigdy nie uda wam się. -A czego chcesz w zamian?- wtrącił się Nico. -Niczego. -Wy bogowie zawsze czegoś chcecie.-stwierdził syn Hadesa. -Może greccy bogowie różnią się od egipskich?- wodziłam wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego. Oboje patrzyli na siebie gniewnie. Zadziwiające jacy byli do siebie podobni. Oboje związani za śmiercią, oboje w pewien sposób smutni, oboje przystojni, ech...(zapomnijcie co gadałam!). -Musicie znaleźć Demeter. Jest w Teksasie. Tyle wiem, a teraz żegnajcie.-powiedział Anubis i rozpłyną się w ciemną mgłę. -To było...-zaczęłam. -...dziwne.-dokończył Nico. -Przynajmniej mamy cel.-zauważyłam. Kupiliśmy bilety na autobus i zaczęliśmy misję z jeszcze większym mętlikiem w głowie niż na początku. Rozdział 14 Demeter na depresję Jechaliśmy godzinę w milczeniu. Krajobraz za oknem zmieniał się, ale moje myśli krążyły w zupełnie innym kierunku. Myślałam o Anubisie i o tym jak bardzo przypominał Nica, o tym co powiedział o Demeter i co ona może wiedzieć. Przysnęłam. Obudziłam się z głową na ramieniu syna Hadesa. Szybko cofnęłam się. -Ile spałam? -Z dwie godziny. Nagle autobus zatrzymał się. -Sprawdzę co się dzieje. Proszę zachować spokój. To tylko mała usterka.-powiedział kierowca. Wyjrzałam na zewnątrz. Autobus otaczały dziwne stwory z głowami jak różne rodzaje broni i zwierzęta. Biła z nich czerwona mgła. -Musimy uciekać. Już!- wrzasnęłam. -Co jest? -spytał -Nie widzisz ich? -Czego? Tam nic nie ma. -Po prostu chodź! Rozbiłam okno i wyskoczyłam przez nie. Śmiertelnicy wrzeszczeli, gdy stwory trzęsły pojazdem. Miałam wrażenie że gapią się na mnie. Gdy tylko stanęłam na ziemi zaczęłam biec. Nie obejrzałam się, ale wiedziałam że stwory mnie gonią. Wbiegłam w wysoka trawę. Zastanawiałam sie czy Nico biegnie za mną czy został i myśli że zwariowałam. Biegłam na oślep byle dalej od demonicznych monstrum. Wypadłam na polanę, przede mną było urwisko, za mną i z boków potwory. Wielkie włochate stwory z głowami przypominającymi topory. Cofnęłam się powoli, usiłując coś wymyślić. Potwór zbliżał się szybko. Sięgnęłam do kieszeni, wyciągnęłam kamienny breloczek. Pomyślałam o mieczu, idealnie wywarzonym, z piękną, rzeźbioną rękojeścią. Nic się nie stało. Cofałam się dalej. Jeszcze krok i skończy mi się grunt. Skupiłam się jeszcze mocniej. Teraz byłabym wdzięczna za cokolwiek. Choć by scyzoryk. Potwór skoczył. Zamknęłam oczy, zasłoniłam się i wrzasnęłam: "πεθαίνω!". Stwór zasyczał. No jego głowie pojawiły się symbole oznaczające "giń" w starożytnej grece. Cofną się i rozpadł w kupkę piasku. Nie mogłam się nadziwić. Inne stwory cofnęły sie i znikły w rozbłysku czerwonej mgły. Czułam się jakbym przebiegła kilka mil, nogi się pode mną ugięły, przed oczami mi pociemniało. Chwile później leciałam na bliskie spotkanie z glebą. Upadłabym i złamała sobie nos gdyby ktoś mnie nie podtrzymał. Obejrzałam się, Nico pojawił się tak niespodziewanie. Pewnie podróżował cieniem. Poczułam się bezpiecznie, moje ciało rozluźniło sie a ja straciłam przytomność. . . . Poczułam ciepło rozchodzące sie po całym moim ciele, w ustach miałam smak moich ulubionych ciasteczek czekoladowych. Otwarłam oczy. Nico podawał mi małe kawałeczki ambrozji. Ognisko świeciło bladym światłem, zmierzchało. Na horyzoncie majaczyło jakieś miasteczko. Powoli usiadłam. -W porządku?- spytał syn Hadesa. -T..tak spoko.-naprawdę czułam się lepiej, ale przerażało mnie to co zrobiłam z potworem. -Jak załatwiłaś te demony?- spytał. -Widziałeś je?- odparłam pytaniem. -Nie, nie tak jak inne potwory. Bardziej je wyczułem jak duchy tylko były bardziej...-szukał odpowiedniego słowa.-...chaotyczne. -Czerwona mgła. -Co? -Te demony otaczała czerwona mgła. -Acha, a w jaki sposób je pokonałaś? -No ten...pamiętasz jak mówiłeś że mogę rozkazać umrzeć... -Zrobiłaś to.-zgadł najwyraźniej z mojej miny że trafił w sedno. - Powiedziałam " giń" po grecku i na tym demonie pojawiły się symbole, no a potem on... znikną-rozpłakałam się. Nico obją mnie ramieniem. Delikatnie mną kołysał, powoli łzy przestały płynąć. -Ciii....ciii...Już w porządku. Tylko się broniłaś. Inaczej demon by cię zabił. A ja...nie zniósłbym tego.-starał się być miły i to było słodkie. Widziałam że jest to dla niego coś nowego, bo cały sie śpią. -Jestem szczęściarą mając takiego przyjaciela, ale jestem niebezpieczna i... nie wybaczyłabym sobie gdyby coś ci się stało. Ja...-i znowu rozpłakałam się jak dziecko. Mogłam powiedzieć tysiące słów, ale nie starczyło by mi odwagi na nawet jedno. Byłam zagubiona, we własnych uczuciach, w świecie którego nie rozumiem, w misji nie do wykonania. -Co sie dzieje z roślinami?- kwiaty zaczęły więdnąć, a fala śmierci promieniowała od syna Hadesa. -To mi się czasem zdarza.-wyjaśnił. Rośliny zaczęły powracać do życia, odzyskiwały zielony kolor. -Demeter tu idzie.-oznajmiłam. -Skąd to wiesz?- nie zdążyłam wyjaśnić, bo na polanę wpadł złoty rydwan, a w nim stała kobieta w pięknej, złotej sukni. Oczy miała zapuchnięte jakby płakała przez wiele godzin bez przerwy. Lekko zgarbiona wyglądała nadal imponująco na swój smutny, przygnębiający sposób. Spojrzała na Nica z nienawiścią i rzuciła się na niego z wielkim sierpem który znikąd pojawił się w jej dłoni. Był tak zaskoczony że nie zdołał by się obronić skoczyłam przed niego. Ręka powędrowała mi do kieszeni. Wiedziałam że będę miała jedną szanse jeśli tym razem miecz się nie pojawi zapewne zginę od straszliwego narzędzia rolniczego. Na szczęście zadziałał. Odbiłam cios. Wykonałam zwód i wytrąciłam sierp z ręki wściekłej kobiety. -Chcemy tylko porozmawiać! Anubis powiedział że wiesz coś co nam pomoże! Nie musimy walczyć!- ryzykowne tak, mądre niekoniecznie. Kobietę zatkało. Opuściła sierp i usiadła przy ognisku. Nie zwracała na nas uwagi. -Moja biedna córka! Nie dość że w podziemiu spędza pół roku to jeszcze teraz jej nieodpowiedzialny mąż pozwolił ją porwać!- zaczęła szlochać bogini. Biedaczka wyglądała jak w ciężkiej depresji. 'Rozdział 15 Wpadamy do dziury w ziemi i lądujemy w najgorszej dziurze wszech czasów' - Persefona została porwana? Ale jak to możliwe? Kto ją porwał?- wypaliłam, może nie był to dobry pomysł ale zadziałał. Bogini zwróciła na nas uwagę. -Co wy nędzni śmiertelnicy możecie o tym wiedzieć?- wskazała nas oskarżycielsko palcem z obłędem w oczach. -Proszę pani, my chcemy pomóc. Mamy misję, a jej celem jest uwolnienie pańskiej córki.-powiedziałam z przekonaniem. -Skoro tak... To powiem Ci co wiem, ale on musi nas zostawić.-wskazała na Nica. -Ale...-próbował zaprotestować. -Spoko, dam sobie radę. Możesz iść Nico. Chwilę sie wahał, w końcu odwrócił się. -Pujdę na zwiady. Jak coś to wołaj.-powiedział i znikł w cieniu. (Nie, nie wszedł w ciemne miejsce. Naprawdę rozpłyną sie w cień.) -Moja biedna Persefonkę porwał sam bóg otchłani. A mój głupi, bezużyteczny...-użyła jeszcze kilku określeń których nie odważę się ich tu powtórzyć-...nic nie zrobił!- wrzasnęła i rozpłakała się. -To musi być dla Ciebie trałma, drugi raz takie nieszczęście. Zrobimy wszystko co w naszej mocy.-powiedziałam starając się uspokoić boginię. Udało się przestała szlochać, pociągnęła nosem i szepnęła: "Uciekajcie On ''was znalazł." Wskoczyła na rydwan. Potem wszystko potoczyło sie zadziwiająco szybko. Nico wbiegł na polanę, ziemia rozstąpiła się pod moimi stopami, poślizgnęłam się, syn Hadesa złapał mnie za rękę i razem wpadliśmy w ciemną czeluść. I już wiedziałam że nie musimy szukać wejścia do podziemia. To ono znalazło nas. . . . Spadaliśmy tak długo że straciłam poczucie czasu. Z każdej strony ogarniał nas mrok gęstrzy niż zupa. Widziałam tylko bladą twarz Nica na przeciwko mnie. W końcu ujrzałam blade, krwistoczerwone światło pod nami. Zbliżało się z zatrważającą szybkością. Usiłowałam coś wymyślić zanim roztrzaskamy się o dno. Przelecieliśmy przez gęstą mgłę pachnącą siarką. Czarna równina pod nami przerażała jeszcze bardziej niż otchłań bez końca. W dole wiła się rzeka. Jeszcze kilka sekund i zostanie z nas herosowy naleśnik. W mojej głowie niespodziewanie pojawił się pomysł. Nasza jedyna szansa. -Cień! -wrzasnęłam. Nico zrozumiał, skupił się i poczułam że rozpływam się w ciemny, dymny kształ. Rozdział 16 (Nie)bezpieczna wycieczka po Tartarze Wylądowliśmy na brzegu rzeki. Woda lśniła złowieszczo. Mój towarzysz zachwiał się. Przez chwilę widać było jaki jest zmęczony, lecz szybko to ukrył. -Nie możemy tu zostać.-oznajmił, a ja zdałam sobie sprawę, że właściwie nie mamy żadnego konkretnego planu. -Okej, to gdybym była Tartarem to gdzie ukryła bym boginię?-zastanawiałam się na głos. Nico zmarszczył brwi. -Serce.-wymamrotał. -Co "serce"? -Tam jest najgorzej. To idealne miejsce. -To zrozumiałam, ale czym jest to "serce"? -Wszystko wokół nas jest ciałem boga. -Chcesz powiedzieć że chodzimy po bogu? Pokiwał głową. Jeśli wcześniej byłam przestraszona to teraz się przeraziłam (Nie mówię że się bałam, nic z tych żeczy. ) Ruszyliśyliśmy. Miałam wrażenie, że cała ciemność dąży do jednego miejsca. I miałam nieprzyjemne wrażenie , że my też tam znajdziemy cel misji. Kryliśmy się za głazami. Narazie nie widziałam potworów. Co prawda mogły kryć się w ciemności albo za głazami. Postanowiłam zachować czujność. Nie mieliśmy zapasów wody ani jedzenia. Szliśmy w grobowym milczeniu. W końcu przerwałam niezręczną ciszę. -Byłeś tu wcześniej?-spytałam. -Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać.-ucią Nico oschle. Nie prubowałam dalej. Rozglądałam się do okloła. Kilka razy coś migneło z daleka w oparach zasłaniających "sufit". Nic nas nie nie pokoiło, było to bardziej upiorne niż cała chorda potworów. W pewnym momencię wpadłam na syna Hadesa, gdy dostrzegłam dlaczego się zatrzymał omal nie wrzasnełam. Przed nami płyną ogień. Nie lawa, '' prawdziwy, ''płynny ogień. Flegeton jedna z rzek podziemia wiła się szeroką wstęgą przez środek mrocznego krajobrazu otchłani. Patrzyłam jak oczarowana. Rzeka była piękna i potworna jednocześnie. -Chodźmy dalej.-wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia Nico. -Tak... oczywiście.-mruknełam. Ruszyliśmy brzegiem. Ostre, przesycone siarką powietrze paliło płuca. Wzrok zaćmił mi sie ze zmęczenia. Szliśmy dopiero kilka minut a wydawały się one wiecznością. Brneliśmy do przodu od skały do skały. Kryjąc się przed potworami, które najwyraźniej wzieły sobie wolne od polowania na herosów. (Nie żebym się z tym martwiła.) Rozejżałam się po okolicy. Rzeka rozwidlała się na dwie odnogi. -Którędy teraz?-spytałam. -Nie wiem.-przyznał. -Może rozłożymy obozowisko i pomyślimy co dalej?-zasugerowałam. -Nie powinniśmy stawać. -Proszę, tylko na chwilę. Mam przeczucie że coś się zdarzy. -w brzuchu czułam łaskotanie. Przystaneliśmy, usiadłam na kamieniu i zamknełam oczy. Poczułam jak moja dusz opuszcza ciało. Ujrzałam własne ciało siedzące na kamieniu. Zanim odleciałam porwana jakimś prądem. Rozdział 17 Jak to jest być kurczakiem? Dryfowałam po tartarze w postaci, jak się okazało drobiowej (dosłownie). Głowę miałam normalną, o ile można nazwać normalną głowę duszy, ale ciało nie było moje tylko kurczaka. Rzeczywistość dziwnie rozmazana, jakby dwa obrazy nałożyć na siebie, przelatywała koło mnie bardzo szybko. Raz widziałam Tartar, a raz rzekę płynącą nieskończoną równiną. Nagle zaczełam się wznosić i wznosić coraz szybciej. Ani się obejrzałam a byłam na powierzchni. Po mrokach otchłani nawet mdłe światło gwiazd oślepiało. Dryfowałam dalej ciągnięta jak na magicznym sznurku. Nie miała pojęcia dokąd lecę, wiedziałam tylko że to ważne. Zwolniłam pod sobą widziałam opuszczone magazyny. Na jednym z nich stał budynek, czteropiętrowy z basenem, w którym nie wiadomo dlaczego pływał biały krokodyl. Na tarasie siedziało kilkoro dzieciaków w różnym wieku. Niektórzy mogli mieć z osiemnaście lub więcej, a najmłodszy z trzy. Na szczycie stołu siedział na oko piętnastoletni, ciemnoskury chłopak z kręconą czupryną. Wyglądał jak przywódca. Koło niego siedziała dziewczyna, tego samego wzrostu, biała, blondynka z kolorowymi pasemkami i w glanach. Dziewczyna spostrzegła mnie i zakrztusiła sie sokiem. Chłopak podniósł wzrok z nad talerza i wytrzeszczył oczy. Spojrzeli na mnie, potem na siebie i znów na mnie. Blondynka wstała od stołu i weszła do domu wymigując się zmeczeniem, czy coś takiego. Chłopak podąrzył za nią. Mimowolnie poleciałam za nimi. Staneli w koncie pomieszczenia. Ich wzrok spoczą na mojej drobiowej wersji. -Kim jesteś?-spytała dziewczyna. -Mogłabym zapytać o to samo. - fuknełam-Co ja tu robię? Jak mnie tu ściągneliście z Tartaru?-dodałam spokojniej. Wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Jakby to słowo obudziło jakieś wspomnienia. -Jesteś herosem?-spytał chłopak. -Tak. A wy nie? -Nie.-powiedziała dziewczyna- Jesteśmy magami. Do konta w którym ucinaliśmy sobie pogawędkę z bliżył się chłopak i omał nie wrzasnełam. Z zewnątrz wyglądał normalnie, ciemnoskóry, wysoki, dobrze zbudowany, ale jednocześnie widziałm w nim innego chłopaka. Przedemną stał Anubis i jednocześnie nie on. Dwa duchy w jednym ciele, ten chłopak i bóg. Niesamowite. Bóg/chłopak spojrzał na mnie i uśmiechna się. -Cześć Jas. Jak misja?-spytał. Blondynkę zamurowało. -Walt, wszystko w porządku?-spytała poddenerwowana. -Tak...tylko Anubis...-przerwał zamrugał dwókrotnie i uśmiechna się do mnie przyjaźnie. -Sadie, to bardzo ważne.-zwrucił się do blondynki- Egipscy i greccy bogowie popełnili błąd. Widziałaś co się stanie gdy połączy się oba światy.-Sadie skineła głową. -Skutek jest nieprzewidywalny- powiedział chłopak nie będący Anubisem. -Właśnie Carter. Jas jest taką bardzo potęrzną mieszanką... -Hola, hola! Nie jestem rzadną mieszanką. -Jesteś. Nigdy się nie zastanawiałaś nad swoim pochodzeniem?-spytał bóg. -Moim ojcem jest Tanatos, no a matką... -...Nefryda.-dokończył Anubis. Stałam jak zamurowana. No dobra, unosiłam się w powietrzu. -Jak to Nafryda? Skoro to bogini to ja też powinnam być bogiem, nie?-spytałam. -To pierwszy taki przypadek w historii. Grecki bóg i egipska bogini...-mrukną Carter. -Czyli jestem więkrzym dziwolągiem niż wcześniej. No po prostu bosko! Podsumujmy: potrafię kazać umrzeć, jestem śmiertelną córką dwóch bogów z różnych mitologi i w tej chwili moje ciało siedzi w najwiękrzej otchłani świata i prawdopodobnie jak nie już to zaraz coś mnie tam rozszarpie, a ja gadam sobie tu z dwójką magów i bogiem śmierci. Jestem okazem normalności!-wybuchłam. -To prawda...-powiedział Carter. -Dzięki od razu mi lepiej.-syknełam ironicznie. -Nie to. Chodzi o to że powinnaś wrucic do ciała. Niebezpiecznie jest pozostawać dlugo w formie ''ba. '' "Czego?" chciałam zapytać. Zanim jednak zdążyłam zadać to pytanie prąd porwał mnie z powrotem. Ocknełam się w moim ciele z jeszcze więkrzym mętlikiem w głowie. Ciągle zastanawiając się " Czy może być jeszcze gorzej?". Rozdział 18 Potworny proszek do prania Czasem powinnam sie ugryść w język zanim coś pomyślę. Oczywiście zaraz po powrocie do ciała musiało się wszystko zepsuć. Wstałam oszołomiona. Z nieba zleciało stado demonic. Pojawiły się tak nagle że nie zdążyłam sięgnąć do kieszeni. Instynktownie zasłoniłam twarz rękami. Czekałam na cios. Przez chwilę chciałam się poddać, odpuścić to wszystko, zostawić komuś innemu. Usłyszałam szczęk metalu. Uchyliłam powieki. Miecz ze stygijskiej stali zasłonił mnie przed pazurami. To wystarczyło żebym otrzeźwiała. Wyjełam breloczek i w ułamku sekundy w ręce miałam pełnowymiarowy miecz. Ciełam bezlitośnie. Potworzyce stały tak gęsto że wystarczyło jedno pchnięcie i siedem rozmyło się w kupkę pyłu u moich stóp. Staneliśmy do siebie plecami. Dwa ostrza rozpoczeły morderczy taniec. Pchaliśmy, cieliśmy i robiliśmy wszystko co można robić walcząc z demonami. Mimo że pokonaliśmy z pięćdziesiąt wciąż nadciągały nowe tabuny. Wkrótce staniemy się zbyt zmęczeni i w końcu popełnimy błąd. Starałam się wymyślić plan, jakikś cudowny, niezawodny plan wybawienia. Do głowy wpadł mi tylko jeden pomysł był tak przerarzający że chciałam znaleść inne wyjście, ale innego nie było. Wstrzymałam oddech, skupiłam się (co nie jest proste przy siekaniu mieczem potworów) i wypowiedziałam jedno słowo "πεθαίνω"-giń. Włożyłam w ten jedem wyraz całą swoją furię na demony, na rodziców, na to że jestem inna, na cały świat za to że musi się czepiać właśnie mnie, ale też strach że zawiodę ludzi, na których mi zależy. Z całej siły wylałam falę emocyj na demony, chroniąc tylko jedem punkt, jedno ziarenko na plaży zalanej wodą, mojego przyjaciela i najbliższą mi osobę, którą najbardziej bałam się stracić. Demony wyły, wijąc się z bólu. Na każdym zapłoneło ''słowo, to jedno słowo pochłoneło ich życiową esencję w kilka sekund. Te chwile wydawały mi się wiecznością. Widziałam każdy niemy krzyk w oczach potworów, rozpacz jaką odczuwały. Zawiodły swego pana i NIGDY ''się nie odrodzą. Byłam tego pewna. Pozbyłam się ich raz na zawsze. Opadłam na kolana wyczerpana walką i magią. Rozejrzałam się w koło. Nie dostrzegłam nigdzie Nica. "''O bogowie, a jeśli go też wyparowałam?" ''Wpadłam w panikę. Zaczełam rozkopywać zaspy potwornego pyłu. Strach zmieszany z rozpaczą i chłodną determinacją potrafi dać niezłego kopa. W pewnym momencie zaspa za mną poruszyła się. Napięłam wszystkie mięśnie, obruciłam się i zobaczyłam... Nica. Całego obsmarowanego pyłem, ale zdrowego i całkiem żywego. Kamień spadł mi z serca. Rzuciłam mu się na szyję. Cuchną chemicznym proszkiem do prania (ciekawy zapach jak na martwe potwory). Nic mi nie przeszkadzało. Wtuliłam się w jego koszulkę i zaczełam łkać z ulgi. Spią się i lekko poklepał mnie po głowie. Odepchnełam go i wrzasnełam: -Nie waż się mnie więcej tak straszyć! Zrozumiano?!-walnełam go z liścia. -Ej...-zadziałałam impulsywnie, nachyliłam się i pocałowałam go uciszając jednocześnie. -Prze-przepraszam-wydukałam spuszczając wzrok. Nica zatkało. Może by coś powiedział, ale za nami zachszęścił piach i skoczyliśmy do najbliższej kryjówki. Z miejsca gdzie przed chwilą staliśmy rozległ się syk. Wychyliłam głowę o kilka centymetrów. Zobaczyłam smoka. Wielkiego gada w czarnej obrorzy. Szedł za cienistym śladem unoszącym się w powietrzu. Otaczała go tak mroczna aura, że ledwo ustałam na nogach. Jedna chwila wystarczyła żebym zrozumiała do kogo zdąża. Zaprowadzi nas do celu misji. Znajdziemy Persefonę i powstrzymamy wojnę między Demeter i Hadesem. Na drodze stało nam tylko jedno : Tartar. Rozdział 19 Zabijam lokaja Podróż po najgłębrzej otchłani jest dostatecznie trudna. Podróż po otchłani śledząc drakona jest jeszcze trudniejsza. Drakon miotał się od skały do skały. Zataczał się jak piany. Ta aura ciągneła go za sobą. Odkąd podążaliśmy jego śladem żaden potwór nie zbliżył się na odległość zasięgu miecza. Zastanawiałam się co zrobimy gdy dotrzemy do celu. Atak frontalny to samobójstwo nawet jeśli dotrzemy do celu pozostaje kwestia pokonania drakona i boga. Nico złapał mnie za rękę. Przeszył mnie przyjemny dreszcz. Drakon zatrzymał się przed czarnym tronem. Siedział na nim najstrzaszniejszy stwór jakiego w życiu widziałam. Jego twarz zmieniała się co chwila przedstawiając straszniejszego potwora, olbrzym był wielki jak kilka wierzowców jeden na drugim, miał człekokrztałtny kształt, nogi łuskowate i zbroję na ludzkim torsie. Ujżałam go i chciałam wrzeszczeć. Od niego pochodziła ciemność, a tak dokładniej z czegoś za niego. Nie widziałam szczegółów. Czułam tylko że jest to coś pierwotnie złego. Olbrzym przypominał coś co widziałam w wiadomościach kilka lat temu. Śmiertelnicy uznali to za dziwny przypadek burzy. Najwyraźniej Mgła działała. Drakon zbliżył się do olbrzyma ciut za blisko. Wielkolud rozzłoszczony tym zuchwalstwem podniusł stopę i zmiarzdżył go jak karalucha. Poczułam litość dla nieszczęsnego potwora. Ale tylko chwilę trwała ta słabość. Znów skupiłam się na szukaniu słabych punktów w łuskach i zbroji olbrzyma.thumb|Tyfon -Co to jest?-spytałam szeptem -Tyfon.-powiedział zrozpaczonym głosem Nico. -Ma jakieś słabości? -Nie takie które możemy wykorzystać. Podczas bitwy o Manhattan potrzeba było wszystkich olimpijczyków a i tak ledwo dali sobie radę. Zrozumiałam jego strach. Tyfon gdyby chciał zmienił by nas w miazgę kiwnąwszy palcem. Dwoje osłabionych herosów na jego terytorium nie stanowiło żadnego zagrorzenia. Nasza misja wcześniej niemozliwa stała sie niewykonalna do kwadratu. Mój umysł działał na przyspieszonych obrotach. -Pamiętasz, jak na polanie stałam się niewidzialna? Nie mogłeś mnie wyczuć a stałam tuż obok. Gdybym udało mi sie zrobić to znowu odwruciłabym jego uwagę, zrobiła się niewidzialna ; ty byś przemkną się za niego gdy go odciągnę i oboje... -Nie.-powiedział z naciskiem. -Co,nie? -Nie możesz tego zrobić. Nie panujesz nad mocami. A co jeśli Ci się nie uda? Rozgniecie Cię na placek! -To moja rola. Miło że się o mnie troszczysz ale poradzę sobie, okej?-pocałowałam go lekko, odwruciłamsię zostawiając go w stanie oszołomienia i zawołałam do Tyfona: -Ej, ty brzydalu! Choć skorztuj mego ostrza!-wyciągnełam miecz, podbiegłam do kolosa. Ciełam w jego mały palec i odskoczyłam. Tyfonwarkną. Puściłam się pędem przed siebie. Jeden krok olbrzyma i było by po mnie, ale on nie ruszył się z miejsca. Podniósł grudę ziemi. Ulepił z niej kulę i cisną w moim kierunku. Nie zdążę odskoczyć skała zmiarzdży mnie na miejscu. Śmierć gwarantowana. Może jako córka Tanatosa dostanę darmową trumnę? Życie przefruneło mi przed oczmi: dzieciństwo w sierocińcu, szkołę, wszystkie szyderstwa żucane przez rówieśników kiedy myśleli że niesłyszę, kilka dobrych chwil w Obozie Herosów. Wyobraziłam sobie szyderczy uśmieszek Drew, śmiech Carla gdy dowiedzą się że umarłam zgniecona przez własną głupotę. Jak mogłam myśleć że dam radę sama jedna pokonać Tyfona? Trzeba było 12 najwiękrzych bogów żeby go powstrzymać. Jak ja nędzna półbogini miałabym dać radę? Nie. -Postanowiłam. Nie dam się tak załatwić. Nie jestem zwykła. Płynie we mnie krew dwóch bogów. Moim ojcem jest sama Śmierć. To coś znaczy. To ON powiniem bać się mnie. Co mu da że ma kilkaset metrów, jest potwornie silny i niebezpieczny? Każdy boi się śmierci. Lęk przed unicestwieniem jest najsilniejszy'' u nieśmiertelnych. Wyciągnełam ręce przed siebie. Wskazałam na kamień. Skupiłam się i wypowiedziałam słowo "γυρίζω πίσω"-zawróć. Tyfonowi zrzedła mina gdy jego własny pocisk zawrócił tuż przed zmiażdżeniem mnie i zataczając wąski łuk pomkną ku właścicielowi z oszałamiającą szybkością i precyzją. Kolos prubował się schylić ale jego wielkość działała na jego niekożyść. Kamulec walną go idealnie w skroń. Potwór zrobił oszołonioną minę i padł jak długi w tył. Zatszęsło całym podziemiem. Niestety był tylko oszołoniony. Podnosił się powoli. Wskazałam go palcem. "πεθαίνω"-giń wszasnełam. Olbrzym zgią się w pół i znikną w chmusze żółtego pyłu z bardzo zarzenoiwaną miną. Dopiero teraz ujżałam czego strzegł. Zmęczenie powróciło ze zdwojoną siłą. Pałac czerniejszy niż noc ukazał się moim oczom w swej pełnej okazałości. Rozdział 20 W lochu babci Potrząsnełam głową. Obraz nie znikał. Uznałam że to nie iluzja i powlekłam się w kierunku gigantycznych drzwi. Syn Hadesa patrzył na mnie oszołomiony. -Jak to zrobiłaś?-spytał. -Nie wiem.- skłamałam. Naprawdę miałam podejrzenia że jest to związane z moją matką, ale nic nie mówiłam. -Powinniśmy iść.-skinęłam głową. Dojście do drzwi było zadziwiająco łatwe. Żadnej ukrytej pułapki, żadnego wrogiego zaklęcia. Najwyraźniej mieszkaniec nie spodziewał się, że ktoś pokona lokaja. Ale kto by się spodziewał? To że żyliśmy było cudem, to że szliśmy dalej szaleństwem. -Zastanawiam się, kto jest właścicielem?-szepnełam. Oglądając drzwi ze wszystkich stron. Były wielkie na kilkanaście metrów, czarne i żeźbione w potwory i maszkary nie z tej ziemi. -Myślę, że wiesz wnusiu.-wycedził głos za nami. Obruciłam się błyskawicznie. Właścicielem głosu była kobieta o błyszczących oczach, czarnych rozwianych włosach i rużowawej cerzę. Ubrana była w czarną suknię z mnustem kolorowych punkcików. Stała w rydwanie zaprzężonym w cieniste rumaki o płonąścych oczach. Z ich hrap buchał ogień. thumb|Nyks -Jesteś Nyks, bogini nocy?-spytałam mając nadzieję na pomyłkę. -Wreszcie ktoś kto mnie rozpoznaje! Ostatni herosi którzy tu byli okazali się okropnie denerwujący. W ich broszurze nie było o MNIE słowa. Wyobrarzasz to sobie? -To... potworne.-wyksztusiłam. -Przykro mi, że muszę przerywać tę pogawędkę ale trzeba zaprowadzić więźniów do lochu matko.-wycharczał głos zza Nyks. -A tak, oczywiście Achlys. Zabiez ich do apartamętu.-powiedziała od niechcenia bogini. Achlys okazała się potwornie brzydka. Miała zapuchnięte oczy, twarz ozoraną paznokciami, skóre zeschłą i pokrytą strupami. Machneła ręką. Poczułam ból rozdzierający mi czaszkę. Padłam na ziemię zwijając się w konwulsjach. Moim jedynym marzeniem w tym momencie był koniec udręki. . . . Ból znikł tak szybko jak sie pojawił. Usiadłam zamroczona. Znajdowałam się w lochu. Nie ciemnym i zatęchłym. Był to luksusowy loch numer 2 jak informowała tabliczka na kamiennych drzwiach. W pomieszczeniu znajdowało się też wielkie łoże z baldachimem, szafa tak ogromna jak pokój oraz jeszcze jedne drzwi tym razem małe i drewniane. Prawdopodobnie do łazienki. Popatrzyłam na siebie. Ktoś zmienił mi ubranie. Teraz zamiast zniszczonych jeansów i t-shirtu miałam piękną czarną suknię z wielkim aż zażenowującym dekoltem wykonaną z materiału podobnego do jedwabiu. Nigdy nie noszę spudniczek a co dopiero sukienek, a ta mimo wszystko była zachwycająca. Rozejrzałam się po pomieszczeniu jeszcze raz. Nie dostrzegłam żadnych okien. Jeśli ktoś mnie przebrał to coś musi być na żeczy. I gdzie jest Nico? A co jeśli mu zrobili coś złego? Odepchnełam te myśli. Nie mogę się zamartwiać na zapas. Muszę wykombinować jak się z tąd wydostać. Zaczełam dreptać nerwowo po lochu w nowych pięknych ciemnych pantofelkach na lekkim obcasiku. Po czasie wydającym się wiecznością otwarły się drzwi. -Pan zechciał cię widzieć.-zaskrzeczała demonica w stroju pokojówki. Nie widząc innej opcji niechętnie poszłam za nią korytarzem. Rozdział 21 Pan i władca Chciałabym opisać drogę szczegółowo ale to nic nie zmieni. Ważne że było ciemno i mroczno. Korytarz prowadził do holu. A hol do kolejnych masywnych, żeźbionych drzwi. Pokojówka zaprowadziła mnie do nich i kazała wejść. Uchyliłam drzwi. Sala była komnatą tronową wielkości hali do footbollu. Na tronie nie siedziała jednak Nyks, siedział...Nico. -Co ona Ci zrobiła?!-podbiegłam do tronu. -Nic.-roześmiał się nie swoim głosem-Teraz udało mi się zyskać kontrolę. Ten chłopak stawiał się zadziwiająco długo. Jak na śmiertelnika. Dopiero tutaj, na moim ''terenie udało mi się go w pełni zdominować. Przykro mi to mówić ale go już nie ma. -odskoczyłam jak oparzona. -Nie...nie...nie...To niemożliwe....-szłochałam-Czyli to wszystko ściema? To co mówiłeś? To wszystko? -Jak już mówiłem, przejąłem kontroję tutaj w otchłani. Wcześniej nie miałem tak wielkiej władzy choć udało mi się kilka razy chwilowo przejąć kontrolę. Plan Gaji miał luki, a gdy herosi pokonali część mojej istoty musiałem znaleść jakieś ciało by móc zrealizować plan. Wiedziałem że się tu pojawisz i zastawiłem półapkę dostatecznie wcześniej. Ten młokos, którego ciało porzyczyłem zwariował chcąc samemu przejść po mojej krainie. Udało mi się wtedy zaszczepić część istoty w jego ciele tworząc połączenie, którę wykorzystałem. -Czego ode mnie chcesz?-spytałam rozstrzęsionym z emocij głosem. -Jas, Jas, Jas jak zawsze do rzeszy, co? Dobrze, będzie po twojemu. Twoja moc jest niesamowita, potrafiłaś pokonać Tyfona dwoma słowami.-podrzedł do mnie i odgarną moje włosy. Odtrąciłam jego rękę. -Chcesz bym zniszczyła bogów.-dotarło do mnie. -Oczywiście.-przytakną. -I w tedy zostawisz Nica w spokoju? -Jeśli zdobędę tron bogów jestem skłonny zrobić to.-brzmiało to tak dziwnie w ustach Nica, że pierwszy raz uświadomiłam sobie, że to nie jest sen tylko jawa i jeśli czegoś nie zrobię świat ulegnie zagładzie, a Nico zginie opętany przez boga. Co do jego tożsamości miałam wątpliwości puki nie wspomniał o ''swojej krainie. Może zwariowałam, ale zniszczę boga otchłani jak Tyfona i wszystkie inne potwory jeśli będę musiała, by uratować Nica zrobię wszystko. Zaakceptował mnie taką jaka jestem. Skoro Tartar opanował go dopiero tu, naprawdę mu na mnie zależy. Zrobiłabym wszystko dla niego, był moim pierwszym przyjacielem i choć znam go dopiero kilka dni wydaje mi się że to lata. Słowa same cisneły mi się na usta. Chciałam skończyć tę farsę, ale żeby wygrać musiałam udawać dalej. -Twoja propozycja wydaje się kożystna...-udałam że się zastanawiam-Zgadzam się. Pomogę Ci zniszczyć głupich bogów. Sam zostaniesz królem świata, a mnie uczynisz władczynią podziemia i pozwolisz żyć tu z Nickiem w nieskończiność.-wyciągnełam rękę. -Ostro się targujesz... Zgoda.-uścisną moją dłoń. To moja szansa. -pomyślałam. Prubował cofnąć rękę, ale ja ścisnełam mocno. -Nazywam Cię Tartarem bogiem otchłani, ojcem gigantów, drógim mężem Gaji. Nazywam Cię (tajemne imię, przepraszam, że go nie zdradzę ale to zbyt niebezpieczne). -Nie...-zawył. Czarny dym wypłyną z ust syna Hadesa. Opar uformował się w ludzki kształt. Tartar stana przede mną w pełnej postaci. Normalnie śmiertelnik czy heros rozpadł by się w proch, ale ja nazwałam go prawdziwym imieniem, znałam każdy szczegół jego życia, każdy lęk, nadzieję, wszystko. Był zły. Czułam to. -"Αυτές οι απαγορεύσεις υπάρχουν, πεθαίνουν"-Zakazuje Ci istnieć, giń-wszasnełam. Na ciele Tartara pojawiły sie lśniące słowa. Z odgłosen duszenia zmienił się w obłoczek dymu i uniusł w górę. Na sklepieniu rozmył się całkowicie. Uklękłam przy nieprzytomnym chłopaku. Otworzył gwałtownie oczy, chwycił mnie błyskawicznie za szyję i przyłożył miecz do podbrudka.Zaczełam się dusić. Nico zobaczywszy co zrobił puścił mnie natychmiast. -Przepraszam.-szepną. -Nic się nie stało.-zapewniłam rozmasowując kark. -Co się działo? On mnie zamkną, opanował, nie mogłem nic zrobić.-popatrzył na mnie rozbieganym wzrokiem. -Już wszystko w porządku. Zabiłam go.-oświadczyłam.-Nie ma czasu na tłumaczenie! Choć, znajdźmy Persefonę zanim ktoś sie zorientuje!-zawołałam. Chłopak podniósł się i pobiegliśmy do części więziennej. Rozdział 22 Ratujemy wiosnę Wracaliśmy tą samą drogą jaką przeprowadziła mnie demonica. Napotkane potwory kłaniały się Nicowi i chowały się w boczne korytarze. Nikt się nie zorientował co się stało w sali tronowej. Na razie byliśmy bezpieczni. Mineliśmy "luksusowy loch numer 2". Z lochu nr1 uchodziła błyszcząca mgła. -Tam musi być Persefona.-zauważyłam. Nico pokiwał głową. Wzięłam klucze z haka. Włorzyłam je do dziurki i przekręciłam. Złote światło zalało mi twarz. W celi, na łożu z baldachimem siedziała dziewczyna koło 20. Miała jasną cerę, włosy w kolorze ziemi i oczy zmieniające się jak w kalejdoskopie. Ubrana była w suknię w kolorach kwiatów. -Przyszliście mnie uratować?-spytała aksamitnym głosem. -Ty jesteś Persefona?-odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Nico. -Tak, a co myślałeś? Wiesz co, wolałam cię jako kwiatek. Byłeś naprawdę słodziutkim mleczem.-Nico prawie rzucił się na boginię. -Ej, przychamujmy.-weszłam między nich- Nie wątpię że Nico jako kwiatek był fajny, ale teraz mamy cię uratować, więc może zaczełabyś współpracować.-zaproponowałam. -No już dobra, ratujcie mnie.-wstała i podeszła do drzwi. Ruszyliśmy w trybie błyskawicznym do wyjścia. . . . Przebiegliśmy dwa korytarze. Persefona w sukience zadziwiająco szybko biegła. Żadne potwory się nie zbliżyły. Wypadliśmy przez drzwi frontowe. Obejżałam się poraz ostatni na pałac Nocy. Nyks jechała w naszą stronę na swoim rydwanie z wściekłą miną. -Hej, mamy towarzystwo!-rzuciłam nie spuszczając wzroku z pogoni.-Możesz nas przenieść czy co?-spojrzałam wymownie na boginię nie przerywając biegu. -Gdybym mogła już bym to zrobiła.-powiedziała z irytacją. -Nie ujdzie ci to na sucho!-wszasneła Nyks-Nasz pan się odrodzi i zniszczy cię! Nigdy nie uda wam się osiągnąć celu! Zginiecie próbując!-zatrzymała rydwan. Konie zarrzały niezadowolone, ale nikt nas dalej nie gonił. Zatrzymaliśmy się żeby złapać oddech dopiero kilka kilometrów od pałacu. -Potwory wiedzą o stracie mistrza, będą nas gonić.-zauważyłam. -A co myślałaś?-zadrwiła Persefona. -Możesz przestać gadać i na coś się przydać. -odwarknełam.-Jesteś boginią, nie? -Tak jestem, ale wasz bóg otchłani pozbawił mnie mocy.-wydeła usta, maburmuszona. Jak jej się wydaje że jest pępkiem świata to sory, ale tak nie jest. Tej rozpieszczonej pannicy przyda się lekcja pokory. -Czyli jesteś śmiertelnikiem.-podsumowałam. -Nie, ale nie mam tyle mocy co zawsze.-zawachała się- Mogę pomóc, choć nie tyle. Nie chcę wojny. -Yhy-przytaknełam. -Powinniśmy ruszać; coś się zbliża.-powiedział Nico. Faktycznie coś czaiło się w cieniu, a my byliśmy zmęczeni i głodni. Ja i bogini miałyśmy sukienki, tylko Nico miał broń. Perspektywa starcia nie wydawała się kusząca. Moje nowe pantofelki nie ułatwiały biegu. Ruszyliśmy jednak z nową energią. -To jak się z tąd wydoatać?-spytałam. -Eeee...-nikt nie znał odpowiedzi. -Świetnie.-podsumowałam. Rozdział 23 Lądujemy w metrze Potwór zaatakował gdy najmniej się spodziewaliśmy. Już wyjaśniam, więc, coś nas goniło a my uciekaliśmy. W pewnym momencie potknełam się o rąbek sukienki i upadłam. Syn Hadesa zatrzymał się gwałtownie, bogini biegła dalej jeszcze chwilę, a gdy spostrzegła co się stało zatrzymała się i zawołała: "Chodźcie!". Podniosłam się szybko i chciałam biec dalej ale w tym momencie zaatakował potwór. I dochodzimy do chwili obecnej. Nico blokuje ciosy pana cierniaka-mantikory, ja za wszelką cenę prubuję się przydać, a Persefona krzyczy i nic nie robi. -Zniszczę wass!-zawołał mój były nauczyciel. -Nie liczyłaby!-odkrzyknełam. To go zdezorientowało. Nicowi udało się płytko zranić go w łapę, ale nic więcej. Potwór skoczył i zranił chłopaka w nogę. Chlapneła krew. Grunt zdawał się pochłaniać czerwoną ciecz. Nico długo się nie utrzyma. Muszę mu pomóc ale jak na złość nie umiałam się skupić. Mantikora szykowała ogon do ostatecznego ciosu. Sięgnełam w głąb siebie. W powietrzu za potworem zmaterializował się wir piasku. Skoczyłam i popchnełam monstrum w wir. Wciągną nas piach. Jeden kolec oparł się przyciąganiu i poszybował w kierunku chłopaka. Ostatnie co zobaczyłam to pocisk przeszywający bok Nica i wir wciągną mnie nie wiadomo gdzie. Krzyknełam z rozpaczy. . . . Wyplułam piasek. Wylądowałam w metrze. Byłam cała w cienkiej warstwie piasku. Wyplułam z ust szorstki pył. Mantikora leżała metr ode mnie, zanim zdążyłam znależć broń wstała oszołomiona. Wielkie cielsko poleciało w moją stronę. Wyłączyłam myślenie, zdałam się na instynkt. Uskoczyłam w prawo i pobiegłam ile sił w nogach. Szarpneło. Suknia niefortunnie zaplątała się w szynę trzymając mnie w miejscu. Bezbronna, wykończona stałam przed piekielnie szybkim potworem. To coś zraniło Nica, a ja go nie obroniłam, nie wiem nawet czy żyje. Koniec, to coś ostatni raz zagroziło komukolwiek. Sięgnełam w głąb, w drugim wymiarze, egipskiej stronie wszechświata znalazłam broń, która zmaterializowała się w mojej dłoni. Mój miecz-zawieszka błysną nadnaturalnym blaskiem. Czas zwolnił, zanużyłam się w drugim wymiarze, czas tam jest względny, a mantikora nie ma tam wstępu, to mój teren. Kolce leciały jak w smole, potwór zwolnił do tempa żółwia. Bez problemu minełam pierwszy pocisk. Drugi odbiłam mieczem. Odciełam zaplątany kawałek materiału niszcząc piękną tkaninę. Później się pomartwię. Pobiegłam w stronę potwora z furią w oczach. Wziełam zamach i przeciełam monstrum na pół. Czas przyspieszył. Esencja potwora została wchłonięta przez miecz, który zaświecił mocniej i zmatowiał, a wir pojawił się ponownie. Wskoczyłam w niego mając nadzieję że zaprowadzi mnie z powrotem do Tartaru i mojich przyjaciół. Rozdział 24 Spotykam ojca Nie myliłam się portal prowadził spowrotem do tartaru i byłam chyba pierwszą osobą, która cieszyła się z powrotu tam. Moja euforia z pokonania mantikory szybko zgasła gdy zobaczyłam ojca. Może w innych okolicznościach cieszyłabymy się ale gdy twój tato jest Śmiercią zastanawiasz się czy to twój koniec. Nie wyobrażam go sobie na wywiadówce. Był ciemnoskurym, napakowanym mężczyzną koło 30. Ubrany był w białą, prostą, gracką tunikę. Wogule nie przypominał gościa z kosą z tych wszystkich dennych oprazków i horrorów -Czy... czy Nico?-spytałam załamana, popatrzyłam na jego bladą twarz i wiedziałam że to prawda ale musiałam się upewnić. -Witaj córciu.-powiedział głębokim, aksamitnym głosem. -Po co tu jesteś?-spytałam. -To własnej córki odwiedzić niemogę? -Jakoś nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiłeś to dlaczego teraz? -Muszę wykonać robotę, ale w tym wypadku szef nie wydał jasnych komunikatów. Możesz go uratować, jest na progu. Pamiętaj masz moc tworzenia twojej matki i moją moc niszczenia. Czyni cię to najpotężniejszym herosem na świecie. Bogowie zechcą cię zabić. Możesz pokonać wszystko co zechcesz, a twój miecz...jest wyjątkowy.-powiedział "wyjątkowy" jakby to oznaczało zły, może i oznaczało? -Mam rozumieć że jestem jakby...-szukałam odpowiedniego słowa- śmiertelnym bogiem? -Coś w ten deseń.-przytakną bóg.-Musisz sie pospieszyć. Masz mało czasu.- I... znikną, od tak "puf" i już go nie było. Za to pojawiła się Persefona, a Nico cicho stękną. Usiadłam koło niego. " Masz moc tworzenia twojej matki..."-słyszałam w głowie echo słów ojca. Popatrzyłam w szkliste oczy chłopaka patrzące na mnie z ufnością. Dopiero teraz gdy traciłam go uświadomiłam sobie jak wiele dla mnie znaczył. Jasne, już wcześniej byłam nim oczarowana, ale teraz...To było inne. -To prawda...co mówiłeś...o tym że ci na mnie zależy?-powiedziałam głosem łamiącym się od łez. Skiną nieznacznie głową. I jego oczy opuścił blask. Ostatni oddech wzniósł się ku mrocznemu sklepieniu. Nico di Angelo wyzioną ducha. -Nie!!!!-wrzasnełam. Przytuliłam jego głowę do piersi. Zaszłochałam. Łkałam i łkałam. Bogini staneła za mną. -Tak będzie lepiej.-powiedziała bezbarwnym głosem. -Jak możesz tak mówić! Jasne, chciałaś tego! Od początku na to czekałaś! Dla ciebie był tylko kolejnym herosem, zabawką którą odrzucisz w kąt gdy ci się znudzi! Dowodem że twój mąż cię nie kocha!-wskazałam ją oskarrzycielsko palcem. Nie jest za mądre zwracać się tak do bogini, ale co mi tam. Jak mnie zabije to trudno . Nie mam po co żyć. -Nie odzywaj się do mnie tym tonem dziecko. -Będę mówić jak mi się podoba!-odpyskowałam.- Nico umarł bo dałaś się porwać. Nie pozwolę żeby jego śmierć poszła na marne. -machnełam ręką. Przed Persefoną pojawił się wir. -Prowadzi na Olimp. Idź tam i wytłumacz wszystko.-kazałam i tym razem byłam pewna że prowadzi tam gdzie chcę. Bogini usłuchała. Portal zamkną się za nią. Nachyliłam się nad ciałem Syna Hadesa. -Kocham Cię, wiesz?-szepnełam- Szkoda że nie zdążyłam Ci tego powiedzieć. Przepraszam. Za...za wszystko. Chciałabym żebyś żył.-położyłam głowę na jego nieruchomej piersi i łkałam nie zwracając uwagi na potwory. Jak przyjdą i mnie rozszarpią to co? Nie mam celu. Misja wykonana, wojna powstrzymana, nie mam co robić, a bez Nica moje życie nie ma sensu. Nagle zdarzył się cud. Pierć Nica uniosła się jak przy oddechu. A może tylko mi się zdawało? Powrórzyło się to jeszcze raz. Nie mogłam uwierzyć. Przecież to niemożliwe. In nie żyje. A jednak. Kolory wruciły na jego bladą twarz, oddech wyrównał się. Chłopak zakaszłał i podniósł się zdezorientowany. -Co..co się stało? Widziałem Charona i prosił o monetę, a potem coś mnie pociągneło do tyłu i...-uciszyłam go pocałunkiem. Rana magicznie się wyleczyła. Byłam tak zrozpaczona że powiedziałam "νεκρός" zamiast "żył". Magia zadziałała. Uleczyłam ze śmierci. To niesamowite, ale teraz nie ważne. Trwaliśmy w pocałunku. Chłopak odwzajemnił go. -Słyszałem...co mówiłaś. To prawda?-spytał gdy go puściłam. -A jak myślisz?-odparłam. Uśmiechną się tylko, zrozumiał. Za nami zachrzęścił piach. -Mósimy iść.-powiedziałam. Nico automatycznie zaczą iść do przodu. -Nie, czas na moje sposoby.-zawruciłam go. Wyciągnełam rękę i przed nią pojawił się portal. Wkroczyliśmy weń trzymając się za ręce. Rozdział 25 Wszędzie dobrze, ale w obozie najlepiej Chciałabym powiedzieć że wkroczyliśmy do obozu nw glorii hwały, ale prawda jest taka, że wypadliśmy w samym środku ogniska. Portal pojawił się dokładnie dwa metry nad ziemią, nad głowani obozowiczów. Wylądowałam majestatycznie na tyłku wśród rozwszeszczanych dziweczyn od Afrodyty. Chwilę trwało zanim Chejron uspokojił obozowiczów,a my streściliśmy więkrzość naszej misji pomijając typowo osobiste sprawy i moją walkę z Tyfonem. Mina Drew, bezcenna. Dopiero po skończonej opowieści zaóważyłam że coś niegra. Płomienie odwzorowują nastrój obozowiczów , a przed naszym przxybyciem były czarne=smutek, po naszym sprawozdaniu na chwilę rozbłysły jaśniej ale teraz powruciły do wcześniejszego stanu. Dostrzegłam źródło ponurego nastroju. Koło ogniska leżał całun, czarny z wychaftowaną czaszką z płonącymi oczami, znakiem Tanatosa, mojego ojca. -Co się stało?-spytałam centaura. -Nie było was kilka tygodni. W tym czasie przybyła ona...-wskazał na całun- ...córka Tanatosa .Zgineła podczas ataku automatona, broniąc innych, odciągneła bestię , a Clarisse ją dobiła. Niestety nie dało się nic zrobić uzdrowiciele byli bezradni. Przykro mi. - Ile temu umarła?-spytałam. -Trzy godziny.- wtrącił się Will. -Czy ktoś jeszcze ucierpiał?-znów spytałam. -Dzięki niej nikt.-powiedział smutno Chejron. Podeszłam do ciała. Leżała pod nim moja siostra. Martwa siostra, której nigdy nie poznałam i mam zamiar to naprawić. Zgineła broniąc obozu. Nie pozwolę zniknąć zanim jej nie poznam. -Odsłoncie twarz.-rozkazałam. W podartej sukni i mieczem w dłoni musiałam wygłądać przerarzająco. Will podszedł i bez sprzeciwu uniusł całun. Dziewczyna wyglądała jak ja z bląd włosami i czarnymi oczami. Była w moim wieku. Jej loki spływały na kark i bladą szyję. Odwróciłam się do całego zgromadzenia. Moje oczy zapłoneły mocą. Skupiłam całą tę potęgę wyrecytowałam: -Ja, Jessica Stormys, córka Tanatosa boga śmierci i Nefrydy bogini wód proszę cię siostro ζωντανά. -Nie musiałam tłumaczyć wszyscy zrozumieli kazałam trupowi ożyć. Na twarzy Drew rozkwitł uśmiech. Szkoda że muszę go rozmyć. Uśmiech spełzł z jej twarzy gdy do nie dawna martwa dziewczyna zakaszłała i otwarła oczy. -Gdzie ten byk?-spytała rozkojarzona, nawet głos mamy taki sam. -Spokojnie. Już po wszystkim. Byłaś przez chwilę...nieobecna.-powiedziałam spokojnie, czując na sobie spojrzenia wszystkich zebranych. Właśnie powiedziałam im że jestem córką dwóch bogów z różnych mitologi, ożywiłam martwą, i wyskoczyła z wiru piasku. Nie dziwię się że nie dotarło to do nich od razu. -Chciałaś powiedzieć martwa.-powiedziała z naciskiem. -Słyszałaś co mówiłam?-potaknęła. -Jak masz na imię?-spytałam. -Rose Deathsong, córka Tanatosa.-Przedstawiła się moja siostra. -Jessica Stormys, mów mi Jas.-podałam jej rękę a ona wsłała. -Miło poznać, siostrzyczko.-dodała Rose. Rozdział 25 Mam siostrę i chłopaka (czego chcieć więcej?) Kilka tygodni w Tartarze. Jak to możliwe że żyjemy? Nie pytajcie. Czas tam płynie wolniej. Rose jest wspaniała. Podczas mojej nieobecności wybudowano domek Tanatosa. Przeniosłyśmy tam moje żeczy i teraz mieszkamy razem. Cały rok spędzimy w obozie. Czyż świat nie jest piękny? Wszystko szybko wruciło do normy. Pokazałam wszystkim że nie chcę specjalnego traktowania, więc nikt mnie tak nie traktuje. Niektórzy się mnie boją, inni podziwiają, jeszcze inni nie zmienili podejścia co do mnie i jestem im za to wdzięczna. Rose i ja stałyśmy się przyjaciółkami. Tydzień po powrocie z otchłani szłam na fechtunek. Pierwszy od powrotu. Carl kazał nam się ustawić w pary. Zaczełam iść w stronę Rose, ale on miałm inne plany. -Jas do mnie!-wrzasną. Podeszłam. -Bierz miecz, skrzynia jest tam.-wskazał małą skrzynkę. -Podziękuję. Mam wasny.-skupiłam się i zawieszka pojawiła się w mojej dłoni. Ćwiczyłam tę sztuczkę od walki w metrze i teraz mogłam ją wykonać nieskończoną ilość razy bez zmęczenia. Zawieszka zamieniła się w miecz. -Świetnie.Raz..dwa...trzy!-powiedział z paskudnym uśmieszkiem. Myślał że się dam. W jego snach. Zagłębiłam się w drugi wymiar, czas zwolnił. Roześmiałam się szleńczo i po prostu wyjełam miecz z dłoni zdezorientowanego syna Aresa. -Jak ty...-spytał. -Sekret. Rozumiem że zajęcia skończone?-odparłam i ruszyłam do wyjści. Nie zaprotestował. Poszłam poszukać syna Hadesa. Stał oparty plecami o ścianę wielkiego domu. -Cześć.-przywitałam go. -Cześć!-pocałował mnie. Za nami rozległ się śmiech. -Zrobicie co wam karzę albo wszystkim rozpowiem.-wszędzie rozpoznałabym ten szyderczy głosik. -Proszę bardzo, powiedz wszystkim.-uśmiechnełam sie promiennie.-To żadna tajemnica. Hej! Słuchajcie! Ja i Nico oficjalnie ze sobą chodzimy!-wszasnełam na całe gardło. Usłyszało mnie z pół obozu. Drew odeszła zawiedzona. Rozległ się gong zwołujący na obiad, więc ruszyliśmy powoli trzymając się za ręce. W pawilonie podbiegli do nas obozowicze. Wieści szybko się rozniosły. Wzięto nas na ręce. Na tyle blisko żebyśmy mogli trzymac się za ręce. Śmialiśmy się jak opętani. Nawet zimna woda jeziora kajakowego nam nie przeszkadzała, a był to cel naszej procesji. Dobrze że umiem pływać. Wkrótce oboje zanurzeni po szyję trwaliśmy w zimnej wodzie wciąż uśmiechnięci. Nagle pod nami zaczą się ruszać piasek. Wciągną nas wir. . . . Wylądowaliśmy na Empire State Building. Przemoczone ubranie zwisało na nas. -Witajcie!-powitał nas głos. -Jessico Stormys zostaniesz oszczędzona jeśli przysięgniesz na Styks że nie zwrócisz sie oprzeciwko mieszkańcom Olimpu. To twoja jedyna możliwość. -Przysięgam na Styks.-powiedziasłam patrząc w ciemne oczy mojego chłopaka. -Skaczcie, pegazy odwiozą was na Obóz.-poinstrółował głos. Zza barierki rozległo się rrzenie. Podeszłam do barierki i skoczyłam na łeb na szyję na grzbiet latającego konia, śmiałam się szleńczo. Nico leciał na drugim pegazie. Trzymaliśmy się za ręce wracając do Obozu, do domu... Nie ważne co przyniesie przyszłość ja zamierzam przerzyć ją z radością. Od Autora: Dalsze losy bohaterów opiszę na drugim blogu. Serdecznie zapraszam!-WandersmokLight Co jest ze mną nietak?Aaa...Właśnie wysłałaam nauczycieła do Tartaru cz.2 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania